1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge which is used in an image forming device for forming images on recording media, and to an image forming device in and from which the process cartridge can be installed and removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming device which forms images on recording media, there is known an image forming device in which a cover which is at the front surface of the device is opened, and an electrostatic transfer unit, which is disposed so as to oppose process cartridges which are disposed vertically in a row, is withdrawn such that the process cartridges can be installed and removed at the front of the device (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2003-241620 and 2005-43594).
In the image forming device of JP-A No. 2003-241620, two handles which are provided at the both end portions of the process cartridge are grasped, and the process cartridge is installed or removed. In such a device, in a state in which the electrostatic transfer unit is not withdrawn and opposes the process cartridges, the handles of the process cartridges are accommodated at the sides of the electrostatic transfer unit.
In contrast therewith, in the image forming device of JP-A No. 2005-43594, the handles of the process cartridges are eliminated, and an interlocking mechanism and a cartridge moving mechanism are provided. In this way, interlockingly with the operation of withdrawing the electrostatic transfer unit, a process cartridge which has run out of toner is moved toward the front of the device, and the user can recognize without confusion the process cartridge which should be replaced.
However, because an interlocking mechanism and a cartridge moving mechanism are needed in the image forming device of JP-A No. 2005-43594, the structure of the device is complex, and the number of parts increases.